


След зла

by Chenko



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Traditional Media, fandom Antagonists 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenko/pseuds/Chenko
Summary: Смауг приполз к Одинокой горе, оставляя за собой только пепел.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	След зла

  
[Полный размер](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/vvilcsr300bveb8/%2186842131.jpg)


End file.
